Silberschein
Kay Eriya Die Stadt der Tausend Gesichter Einleitung Silberschein ist eine Stadt am Lordarin, war vor den Wendekriegen lange Zeit eine Elbenstadt und wurde in den Wendekriegen von Rokaron Turman erobert und gehalten. Vor einiger Zeit hat Rokaron Turman zugunsten seiner Tochter Missala Halissa und ihres Mannes Fürst Balderon abgedankt. Silberschein ist die Hauptstadt von Turmaras und bildet mit dem Umland eine von zwei Provinzen in Turmaras. Die Akteure in Silberschein Sur Sa’Sim, der Geldwechsler und Pfandleiher :Sur Sa’Sim ist ein Nursat – ein Krötenmensch (Untergattung der Quoogs), der Cousin von Sa’ssan und ein äußerst geschäftstüchtiger Pfandleiher und Geldwechsler und einer der reichsten Bürger von Silberschein. Von gedrungenem Wuchs, mit einem leicht gelbstichigen und von markanten Warzen gezeichneten Teint und stets sorgfältig, wenn auch nicht übermäßig kostbar gekleidet, findet man Sur Sa’Sim (aka: „der gelbe Fliegenpilz“) meist in seinem hohen und dunklen Laden am großen Marktplatz von Silberschein, wo er – unterstützt von seinen zwei Töchtern, seinem Neffen und seinem Schwiegersohn seinen Geschäften nachgeht. Sur Sa’Sim ist ein kühl berechnender, stets auf Höflichkeit und Diskretion bedachter, raffgieriger Händler, der hauptsächlich für Maxim lebt: sich und seine Sippe zu bereichern. Dazu ist ihm jedes Mittel – nach einer sorgfältigen Risikoabwägung natürlich – recht. Er finanziert – bei Stellung entsprechender Pfänder bzw. Bürgen – alles und jedes. :Sur Sa’Sim steht derzeit eher am Rande der Händlergilde, deren Vorschriften (insbesondere deren Wucherverbot) seine Geschäftsinteressen einschränken und in der er - nach einem vergeblichen Versuch vor zwei Jahren – Gildenmeister zu werden. politisch isoliert ist. Das heißt aber nicht, dass Sur Sa’Sim freund- und schutzlos ist: im Gegenteil, eine Vielzahl von Personen – insbesondere Adelige und Grundbesitzer – sind Sur Sa’Sim finanziell verpflichtet, was dieser hemmungslos ausnützt. Und für den Fall der Fälle kennt er noch einige handfester Gesellen, die manche Probleme permanent zum Verschwinden bringen können.Auf der positiven Seite steht Sur Sa’Sim liebevolle Zuneigung um seine Familie, (zur Zeit sucht er gerade einen passenden Schwiegersohn für seine jüngste Tochter San Sa’Sur), er opfert Distolech, Enga und Yrkolluh („hedging the bets“ auch in religösen Bereichen) regelmäßig, um das Seelenheil seiner geliebten, verstorbenen Frau sicherzustellen, sein Takt und seine Höflichkeit, sowie sein Interesse an Literatur (sein Onkel war ein angesehner Priester des Distolech und sein Hauslehrer). Age: 45 Personality: Calculating + 3, Greedy + 3, Scrupulous: - 3, Caring (family) + 2, Polite + 2 Attributes: Abilities: Awareness (alertness) 3, Bargain (pawned objects) 5, Folk Ken (townsfolk) 4, Etiquette (nobles) 3, Guile (elaborate lies) 5, Intrigue (gossip) 4, Lang: Chornakham 4, Artes Liberales 2, Lang: Aisylian 5, Lang: Old Aisylian 5, Silberschein Lore (famous people) 2, Guild Lore (Politics) 3 Virtues: Wealthy Merchant, Clear Thinker, Nursat Race Trait(+ 6 to magic resistance) Flaws: Driving Goal (amassing riches), Educated Dependants (daughters), Weakness (books), Enemy (Pashion, broke nobleman) Ieronake, Priesterin der Enga :Ieronake ist ein wichtiges Mitglied der menschlichen Gemeinde von Silberschein geworden, deren Wort zählt. Trotz ihres Aufstiegs ist sie im Grunde ihres Herzens ein kleines Bauernmädchen geblieben: eine freundliche, einfache, zugängliche Frau, mit einem offenen Ohr und Auge für Leid und Elend, einem Willen aus Stahl und Blindheit für die Schattenseiten der Welt. Sie lebt nach dem Motto „Jeder Schatten ist, für sich betrachtet, ein Bruder des Lichts“, was zur Folge hat, dass sie relativ leicht durch Darstellungen von Elend und Leid zu manipulieren ist. Das setzt allerdings voraus, dass es jemand übers Herz bringt, der – trotz schwere Arbeit und mehrer Geburten rechtlich zierlich gebliebenen End-Dreissigerin mit dem langen, noch pechschwarzen, Haarzopf und der immer leicht verknittert wirkenden schlichten Wollkleid – direkt ins Gesicht zu Lügen. Ieronake ist von der Herrin gesegnet und strahlt eine Aura schlichter Würde aus. Ieronake ist bar jeglicher missionarischer oder politische Ambitionen, Nichtmenschen gegenüber reserviert und von einer einmal gefassten Meinung nicht mehr abzubringen. :Ieronakes Familie ist seit Generationent als Kleinbauern in Silberschein ansässig, die durch das Chaos der Wendekrieg nach Calis vertrieben wurde. Eine Seuche machte Ieronake im Alter von 8 Jahren zur Waisen und sie verdankt es nur der barmherzigen Fügung Engas, dass sich eine lokale Hebamme ihrer erbarmte und sie in ihre Familie aufnahm. Ieronake spührte früh die Gnade der großen, allgebenden Mutter in sich, sah die Zeichen und Worte und Taten der Allumfassenden. Ihre Ziehmutter erkannte ihre Gabe früh und förderte sie nach Kräften. Nach dem Ende der Wendekriege und der Beruhigung der Lage, kehrte Ieronake - die kaum ihre erste Weihe erlangt hatte – wieder nach Silberschein zurück. Nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass ihr kleine Erbhof längst von Neuankömmlingen besetzt war, die nicht im Traum daran dachten, ihr kostbar erworbenes Stück Land einer dahergelaufenen Jungpriesterin wieder zu überlassen. Nachdem alle Proteste nichts gefruchtet hatten, ließ sich Ieronake in Silberschein als Hebamme nieder, wo ihr Talent bald auffiel. Ihre Frömmigkeit und Mildtätigkeit, aber auch ihre Organisationsgabe stellte sie während mehrere Hungersnöte unter Beweis, in denen sie Spendensammlungen und die Verteilung von Nahrungsmitteln an Bedürftige initiierte und organisierte. Aus dem kleinen Schrein der Enga in ihrer bescheidenen Hütte ist im Lauf der Zeit ein kleiner, gut organisierter Tempel der Enga geworden, mit hunderten von Gläubigen und einem angeschlossenen kleinen Hospiz, das insbesondere in den Wintermonaten vor Armen, Bedürftigen und denen, die sich für solche halten, übergeht. :Selber hat sie in dem schweigsamen und fast 10 Jahre jüngeren Lomal einen liebevolle und respektvollen Ehemann gefunden, der völlig im Schatten seiner mütterlich-dominanten Frau steht. Tescharek, Subjustitiar :Tescharek ist der Subjustiar des Stadtviertels, in dem der Konvent liegt. Seit 5 Jahren im Amt, ist der ruhige, bedächtige, ehemalige Feldwebel der Schwarzen Garde, dem sein Militärdienst ein Menge Kumpels in der Armee und einen gesunden Grad an Zynismus hinterlassen haben. Unbestechlich, hart zu sich und anderen, diszipliniert und selbstsicher, hat er den ihm unterstellten Wachtrupp und sein Viertel unter Kontrolle. Der Konvent war ihm Anfang ein Dorn im Auge, nachdem er aber gesehen hat, dass seine Gegenwart die Sicherheit seines Viertels und Stadt nicht gefährdet, beschränkt er sich darauf, den Konvent genau zu beobachten. Ganz ist sein Argwohn noch nicht erloschen (er erinnert sich an die oftmals unsäglichen Aktionen, die die manche Cholothen während der Wendekriege angerichtet haben), insbesondere bei diesem merkwürdigen Magister Auragar hat er ein komisches Gefühl. Sollte der Konvent oder irgendein Mitglied einmal über die Stränge springen, wird er diese Gelegenheit nutzen und diesen Magiern einmal ihre Grenzen aufzeigen. Schließlich vertritt er den Willen des von ihm verehrten Fürsten Turmas. Und der hat schließlich Silberschein zu dem gemacht, was es jetzt ist. :Tescharek ist ein Mensch im besten Alter, stämmig, mit rotem, leicht gelichtetem Haar und sorgfältig gestutztem Bart sowie einer bestimmten Art. Sein Ziel und Stolz ist es, jede Form von Unruhe aus seinem Viertel fernzuhalten. Privat ist er mit der Witwe und Gastwirtin Myvelia vom „Roten Stern“ liiert, die seine Vorliebe für Ruhe, Gesetzestreue, und den Gott Yrkolluh sowie an Feiertagen einmal ein herzhaftes Weizenbier teilt. Age: 35 Personality: stern +3, calm +2, brave +3, chaotic -3, devoted (to Turmaras) +3 STR: + 2 PER: + 1 PRES: + 1 DX: 0 STA: + 1 IQ: + 1 COM: - 1 QU: + 1 Athletics (running) + 3 Crossbow + 3 Ledgermain(filching) + 1 Awareness (searching) + 4 Leadership (watchmen) + 4 Stealth (urban areas) + 4 Folk Ken (townsfolk) + 4 Ride (battle) + 3 Swim (long distances) + 3 Brawling (fists) + 4 Chirurgy (binding wounds) + 3 Carousing + 4 Single Weapon (Club) + 5 Silbershine Lore (personalities) + 4 Die Stadtchronik von Silberschein Abriss der Zeitgeschichte Silberscheins Von der Eroberung Silberscheins durch das Schwarze Chaos 4776 bis zur Abdankung Rokaron Turmans 4805 4776 :Unter der Führung des Kriegsfürsten Rokaron Turman vernichten Chaostruppen ein Aufgebot der lokalen, menschlichen Lokalfürsten und beginnt mit der Belagerung von Silberschein. Die menschliche Landbevölkerung flüchtet nach Silberschein bzw. Callis oder in die Grenzmarken von Irinas. Die Belagerung von Silberschein zieht sich über den gesamten Winter hin, die Belagerer erleiden – insbesondere aufgrund ihrer schlechten Versorgung – schwere Verluste. Nur die Führungsqualitäten von Rokaron Turman halten die Chaostruppen zusammen. Zum Vorteil gereicht Rokaron Turman zum einen die relativ ethnische Geschlossenheit seiner Truppen: das Rückgrat seiner Armee bilden die Adelsreiterei seines eigenen, menschlichen Stammes – der Turmas – die, neben den blauen Reitern, die einzigen wirklichen Kavallerieverbände des Chaos bilden. Die Infantrie wird hauptsächlich durch die Ork und Ogertruppen von Rokaron’s Blutsbruder, des Highskullgenerals Ch’israchot (der Vater des jetzigen Heerführers Calodon) gebildet. Nachdem Rokaron Informationen über die Formierung eines menschlichen Ersatzheeres erhält, sucht er um Unterstützung an. Blaue Reiter und Cholothen schließen sich seinem Heer an, ebenso die legendäre Distolechhohepriesterin S’is N’ochel und ihre Kultisten. 4777 :Ein Entsatzangriff der Tieflandfürsten von Irinas scheitert, Rokaron Turman erschlägt den Bannergeneral Uranis (den Großonkel des heutigen Fürsten Penamis V) im Zweikampf. Im Spätsommer fällt Silberschein nach fast einjähriger Belagerung, nachdem Chaospriester die Macht der Götter (insbesondere Shakrig und Distolech) angerufen haben und die Cholothen ihre Magie eingesetzt haben. Rokaron Turman setzt sich in Silberschein fest, verbündet sich mit dem Distolechkult und kann die Blauen Reiter und Cholothen ausmanövrieren. Die Mehrzahl der Diener Chrothons verlässt Silberschein (nach der größte Cairn/Node durch die Distolechpriesterschaft gesichert wurde) und zieht in den Westen ab. Ch’israchot anerkennt die strategische überragende Begabung von Rokaron und Turman und die militärische Bedeutung von dessen menschlichen Reiterkriegern und anerkennt Rokaron’s Vorherrschaft. Rokaron Turman ruft sich zum Fürsten von Silberschein aus und versucht, den Großteil seines Volksstammes nach Silberschein zu beordern. 4777 – 4779 :Rokaron Turman und Ch’israchot vertreiben die Reste der menschlichen Bevölkerung und versuchen ihre Herrschaft auszubauen: dabei übernehmen Rokaron’s Reiterkrieger die angestammten Landsitze der Adeligen, während die Orks und Oger von Ch’israchot sich eher in Silberschein selber konzentrieren. Die Distolechpriesterschaft hiflt Rokaron beim Aufbau einer Verwaltungsstruktur. Innere Spannungen zwischen den einzelnen Siedlergruppen werden durch religiöse Toleranz und gewinnbringende Raubexpeditionen in die Flachlandfürstentümer und die umliegenden Ladoquendillande kanalisiert. Nichtsdestotrotz große Nahrungsknappheit und Leiden. Zum Gegengewicht gegen die immer mächtiger werdenden Distolechpriester fördert Rokoaron den Shakrigkult (dem er persönlich anhängt), sowie den kKult des Yoborog-Bochlod (eine Kriegergottheit, eine Hybrigform zwischen Bochlod und Yrkolluh). Rokaron Turman und Ch’israchot tendieren immer stärker zum Schwarzen Chaos (?), da sie der Kriege müde sind und mit dem Aufbau einer gemeinsamen Herrschaft beginnen wollen. 4780 :Silberschein wird von einer Allianz aus Ladoquendil und Tieflandfürsten eingeschlossen und belagert. Nur unter größter Kraftanstrengung und rücksichtslosem Magieeinsatz (siehe die Perdoaura in Silberschein) kann die Stadt gehalten werden. Wieder muss Entsatz durch die Blauen Reiter und das Reine Chaos angefordert werden. Einer Entsatztruppe unter dem Kommando des Chorgas Markhar durchbricht den Belagerungswall und setzt sich in Silberschein fest. Rokarom muss sich Chorgas Markhar unterwerfen, der Silberschein zum logistischen Zentrum seiner Operationen ausbaut. Ansteigende Spannungen zwischen den im Gefolge der blauen Reiter anreisenden Cholothen und dem Distholech und Shakrigkultisten. Steigende innerethnische Spannungen zwischen den menschlichen Siedlern und den Ogern und Orkstämmen. 4781 :Gemeinsam mit Chorgas Markhar unternimmt Rokarom Turman eine große Expedition gegen die Ladoquendil und spielt eine entscheidende Rolle in der Schlacht um Galymar (???). Als offene Kämpfe in Silberschein zwischen Menschen, Ogern, Orks, sowie zwischen den Cholothen und den Distholechpriesterschaft erfolgen, nimmt die Rokarom Turman zum Anlass, gemeinsam mit Ch’israchot wieder nach Silberschein zurückzukehren und die dortige Lage zu beruhigen. Kaum angekommen, versuchen Elemente der Blauen Reiter und des Reinen Chaos einen Putsch: Ch’israchot fällt einem Attentat zum Opfer, Rokarom Turman entgeht dem Tod und nimmt dies – gemeinsam mit den Distholech und Shakrigkultistehn. zum Anlass, seine persönliche Macht zu festigen. Die wesentlichsten Cholothen werden ausgewiesen, fünfhundert der führenden Dissidenten (hauptsächlich Orks und Oger) unter der Anklage des Hochverrates hingerichtet, die Blauen Reiter und Chorgas Markhar durch Übersendung einer großen Menge Vis und der Zusicherung weiterer strategischer Unterstützung beschwichtigt. Rokarom beginnt die Loyalität und Glaubenstreue der Blauen Reiter zu hinterfragen. 4782 – 4783 :Rokarom Turman kann seine Stellung festigen, da es ihm gelingt, große Teile der Orkgarde von Ch’israchot ihre Loyalität (auch bedingt dadurch, dass der Shakrigkult größtenteil auf seiner Seite steht) auf ihn und seine Familie zu übertragen. Ein „Zentraler Rat“, in dem den Nichtmenschen sowie dem Distholech und der Shakrigkult großer Einfluss eingeräumt wird,wird Mittelpunkt der neuen Regierung. Vorsichtige diplomatische Kontaktaufnahme mit den Nichtchaosnationen im Umfeld. Versteckt beginnt sich Rokarom Turman immer offener auf Seiten des Schwarzen Chaos zu profilieren. Er beginnt mit dem Aufbau einer überethnischen Streitmacht, der „Schwarzen Garde“, die – um den Rivalitäten zwischen Distholech und Shakrigkult vorzubeugen – dem Kriegsgott Yoborog-Bochlod geweiht ist. Zum Kommandanten der Schwarzen Garde ernennt Rokarom den blutjungen Sohn Ch’israchot, den Halbork Calodan. Ihre Feuerprobe besteht die Schwarze Garde, als es ihr gelingt, drei „kriechende Untiere“, die die Gegend verwüsten, zu bezwingen. Rokarom vermutet, dass diese Monstren etwas mit den magischen Riten, die Cholothen im Westen von Silberschein abhalten, zu tun haben. Die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung bekennt sich klar zum Schwarzen Chaos und begegnet dem Reinen Chaos mit großem Misstrauen. 4784 :Nachdem bekannt wird, dass Teile der Ladoquendil, der Menschenkönigreiche sowie der Zwerge und Elben, gemeinsam mit dem Sonnenheer des Atarats sich zur großen Allianz des Loradrin zusammengeschlossen haben, beginnen sich – sehr zum Missfallen von Rokarom Turman – auch die Sturmscharen des Reinen Chaos in der Nähe von Silberschein zu sammeln. Chorthon selber naht an der Spitze seiner Blauen Reiter und Chorgas Markhar sammelt ein gewaltiges Heer. Silberschein unterstützt die Maschinationen des Reinen Chaos nur widerwillig, beginnt sich jedoch für eine großangelegte Belagerung vorzubereiten. Unter direktem Druck des Reinen Chaos muss Rokarom Turman den Magieren der Cholothen Zugang zu den Visquellen von Silberschein gestatten. Die Distholech und Shakrigpriesterschaft informiert Rokarom Turman, dass die Blauen Reiter offenbar eine gewaltige, magische Zeremonie planen, die die Welt aus den Angeln heben wird: dezent beginnt Rokarom, die Druidenschaft im benachbarten Calis über die Maschinationen des Reinen Chaos zu informieren. Er sabotiert Chorgas Markhar’s Manöver diskret und baut direkte Kontakte zu anderen Staaten des Schwarzen Chaos aus. 4785 :Die Schlacht der Tore und das sechste Zeitalter beginnt: Rokarom Turman nimmt direkten Kontakt zur Allianz des Loradarin auf: mit seiner Unterstützung können die Magier der Allianz die verbliebenen Cholothen in Silberschein überrumpeln, die „Schwarze Garde“ und Priester des Distholech und Shakrig neutralisieren die in der Stadt verbliebenen Anhänger Chorthons. Die Blutaltäre des Chorthon werden umgestürzt. Die Truppen der Großen Allianz vernichten zunächst in Chorgas Markhars Truppen in der großen Schlacht von Nymelin, kommen jedoch zuspät, um Chorthon und seine Horden am Öffnen der Weltentore zu hindern. Am Feld von C’aeboat rufen Chorthons Priester die Vergessenen Armeen der Nacht in die Welt: Unreine Orks und Ogertruppen, die seit den Trollkriegen durch die vergessenen Welten irren, Scharen von Unholden und Teufelsbrüten und die Lindwürmer der Verneinung. Doch das Schicksal spielt Chorton und seinen dunklen Meistern einen Streich: nicht nur die grauenhaften Horden der Nacht strömen aus den vom Chorton geschlagenen Tor zwischen den Welten, auch die legendären Helden der Vorzeit, der Große Zwergenfürst Hölsur und die Paladine der goldene Legion des Großen Prinzen Alassanath i Geras werden aus dem ewigen Schlummer geweckt und treten auf der Seite der Allianz dem Großen Ringen bei. Sieben Tage und Siebe Nächte wogt die Schlacht, an der Rokarom Turman (freilich weise an hinterer Stelle) auf Seiten der Allianz ficht. Am Morgen des achten Tages verkündet der Atar Igurn III den „Sieg der Sonne und ihrer Kinder und das Morgengrauen einer Neuen Zeit“. Chorthon und seine Blauen Reiter sind vernichtet, Chorton selber gefällt vom Licht des Ippgha und niedergerungen von den Großen Magistern der Allianz. Aber zu einem fürchterlichen Preis: kein einziger der Palladine der goldenen Legion hat überlebt, sie alle sind ihrem Kommandanten in die Hallen des Lichtes gefolgt, als dieser den Sturmangriff der Niederdrachen Chorthons auf die geheiligte Person des Atars mit seinem Leben und seinem Leib gedeckt hat. Fast der gesamte Adel der Tieflandfürstentümer ist gefallen, der große Fürst Penamis in Stücke gehauen von den Blauen Reitern. Von 10 Kriegern des König Hölsur sind 7 zu ihren Vorvätern in die Erde zurückgekehrt, die Ead’s Tochter, Isevuel, die Weiße Maid und die Hälfte der Elbenreiter sind den Sternenweg gegangen. Kurz und gut, die geringste Verluste hat der weise Fürst Rokarom Turman zu beklagen, dessen unmittelbare Gegner entweder ausgeschaltet oder stark geschwächt sind. Rokarom Turman zieht im Triumph nach Silberschein ein und nimmt formell diplomatische Beziehungen zu Calis, Fürst Ead und dem Markgrafen Gorth Wyther von Nadema auf und deklariert sich formell als Teil des Schwarzen Chaos und beginnt Handelsbeziehungen zu Kerakonom und (zweites großen Chaosreich) aufzubauen. 4786 :Rokarom Turman richtet einen großen Sommer und einen großen Wintermarkt ein, für dessen Dauer alle Messebewohner von jedem Zoll und jeder Abgabe befreit sind. Er sendet seinen Sohn Onsarkom auf diplomatische Charmeoffensive nach Callis, Nadema und Muneninvua und von dort nach Kerakonom und (zweites großes Chaosreich) und erklärt Religions und Kultusfreiheit in Silberschein. 4786 – 4788 :Ausbau von Strassen nach Callis und Kerakonom. Diplomatische Entspannung gegenüber Callis, Nadema und Muneninvua. Austausch permanenter Botschafter zwischen Callis und Silberschein. Der Nachfolger von Fürst Pennamis III (Pennamis IV) verweigert jedoch den „Landräubern“ den den Frieden und rüstet ein Heer auf – gedrängt durch die Vertriebenen und nur beschränkt durch den Atar im Zaum gehalten. Einige Zwerge aus Krethalmansthin siedeln sich in Silberschein an. 4789 :Ein Angriff der Tieflandfürsten - gestützt von Vertriebenenverbänden – scheitert. Muneninvua, Nadema und Callis weigern sich, den Angriff zu unterstützen. Wutentbrannt überzieht Pennamis IV Muneninvua mit Krieg und lässt über seinen Bruder, den Ermaron Augasor auch gleich den „Heiligen Krieg“gegen die „Götzenheiligtümer“ erklären und die Yrkolluh-und Engakultstätten in seinem Hoheitsgebiet (die er der Unterstützung der „Unreien“ beschuldigt) zu zerstören. Einige hunderte Familie von Enga und Yrkolluhanhänger fliehen nach Callis und Silberschein. Callis und Silberschein schliessen sich zu einem Schutz und Trutzbündnis gegen Pennamis IV zusammen. 4790 :Eine diplomatische Vermittlungsaktion von Callis (unterstützt von Zwergenfürst Iwan Feenbart und den Großen Magistern) beim Thron der Sonne führt zum „Kompromiß von Cissim“. Einzelnen (ausgesuchten,meist adeligen Landbesitzern) wird die Rückkehr nach Silberschein gestattet, dafür sorgt Rokarom Turman durch seine diplomatischen Kontakte nach Kerakonom um die Rückgabe eines bedeutenden Ippgharelikts, das in den Wendekriegen in die Hände des Schwarzen Chaos gefallen ist. 4791 :Bei großen Überschwemmungen des Lorandinel leisten Callis und Silberschein einander gegenseitig Unterstützung. Der Yrkolluhkult gewinnt immergrößere Anhänger innerhalb des Yoborog-Bochlod, auch bedingt dadurch dass der Kommandant der Schwarzen Garde Calodan die Tochter eines eingewanderten Yrkolluhpriesters heiratet. 4792 :Yrkolluh wird nominell der Schutzgott der Schwarzen Garde und ersetzt Yoborog-Bochlod. Von den Bochlod Anhängern angezettelte Unruhen werden rasch niedergeschlagen. Zur Feier werden große Kampfspiele und Turniere veranstaltet, an den Recken aus Silberschein, Callis, Mueninvua, aber auch aus einigen Tieflandfürstentümern von Irinas und Recken von Kerakonom teilnehmen. Handelsdelegationen aus Isador und aus Phoraman nehmen erstmals an der Sommermesse teil. Heirat von Bekalos Balderon und Missala Halissa. 4793 :Ein Niederwurm erscheint in den Grenzgebieten zu Kerakono und verheert die Grenzlande. Kronprinz Onsarkom findet auf der Jagd nach dem Untier den Tod. Nach Schlägereien zwischen Vertriebenen und Neuansiedlern kommt es zu innerethnischen Spannungen in Silberschein. Organisierte Raubscharen aus dem Fürstentum von Fürst Pennamis IV verheeren Ork und Gnomendörfer. Die daraufhin entstehenden Gerüchte von einer „Dritten Kolonne“ unter den menschlichen Einwohnern führen zur Ausschreitungen in Silberschein: Ein Großbrand kann mit Mühe verhindert werden, jedoch brennt der Engaschrein ab. Der Distholechtempel wird fertiggestellt, zum Missfallen von Rokarom Turman, vererbt dessen ältere Schwester Yambara dem Distholechtempel ihren gesamtes Hab und Gut (15 Dörfer, 4 Burgen, 180 Pfund Gold und 900 Pfund Silber). Rokarom Turman lässt das Testament für nichtig erklären (Vorwand der „geistigen Verwirrung“). Rokarom’s zweitgeborener Sohn Turamkos wird zum Nachfolger ernannt und mit Calodan’s Tochter Unbalen (Stichwort: die „Hornhäutige“, angeblich die hässlichste und klügste Frau der Syer Amber Woods) vermählt. 4794 :Eine Pockenepidemie führt zu weiteren, innerethnischen Spannungen zwischen Menschen auf der einen und Orks und Ogern auf der anderen Seite: mehrere, dem Distholechtempel nahe stehende Personen behaupten, die Seuche wäre ein Zeichen der Zorns Distholech über die „Demütigung von Distholechs wackeren“ Kriegern. Mehrere Menschenpriester mit Tillower Akkzent in den Menschendörfern an der Grenze zu Fürst Pennamis IV sehen dagegen in der Seuche ein „Zeichen der Sonne die Unreinen zu vertilgen“. Turamkos und Gunbalen sterben an der Epidemie. Die Raubzüge aus dem Fürstentum von Fürst Pennamis IV verschlimmern sich. Der Halboger G’urtashats beginnt seinerseit die Untertanen von Fürst Pennamis IV heinmzusuchen. Der Vorwurf, Mitglieder der Schwarzen Garde oder gar der Fürst Rokarom Turman selber unterstützen diesen ehemaligen Hauptmann werden entrüstet zurückgewiesen. Fürst Rokarom erteilt im „Kleinen Edikt“ Silberschein’s Stadtregierung beschränkte Autonomie (Wahl des ersten Stadthauptmanns und Stadtrichters) und ernennt seinen Enkel Ronkoram zum Nachfolger. :Fürst Pennamis IV schleift die Burg Goryinad, deren menschliche Besatzung sich ihm ohne Gegenwehr ergibt. Progrome gegen die Menschen in Silberschein werden durch brutales Durchgreifen der Stadtwache und der Schwarzen Garde verhindert. Truppen aus Silberschein und Callis unter der Führung von Rokarom Turman und Bekalos Balderon (der hier seine militärischen Sporen verdient) erobern die Burg in einem nächtlichen Handstreich zurück. Sie finden Beweise, dass die Raubüberfälle durch den berüchtigten Schwagers von Fürst Pennamis IV, Graf Gyrnalis (der „Zyklop“) organisiert werden, der in der als uneinnehmbar geltenden Festung Neonbradir residiert. In einem gewagten Handstreich gelingt es ihnen, Neonbradit einzunehmen und Graf Gyrnalis gefangen zu nehmen. 4795 :Gegen öffentliche Abbitte und Zahlung einer Wiedergutmachung von 3.000 Pfund Silber (das Handelshaus zur Langen Strasse bürgt für die Zahlung dieser Summe) wird Graf Gyrnalis wieder frei gelassen. Das Geld wird zum Ankauf von Getreide (wegen des strengen Winters und der Pockenepidemie droht eine Hungersnot) und zum Bau von öffentlichen Getreidemühlen sowie zur Pflasterung des großen Marktplatzes ausgegeben. Ein neuerlicher Aufruf der Distholechhohepriester, das Testament seiner Schwester zu achten, wird von Rokarom Turman ignoriert. Ein neuerliches Aufflammen der Pockenepidemie rafft auch Ronkoram dahin und wirft Rokarom Turman auf das Krankenlager. Im Angesichts des Todes „bereut“ Rokarom und verpflichtet sich zur, dem Tempel die Grundstücke aus dem Nachlass seiner Schwester auszuhändigen. Ein Wunder geschieht und Rokarom gesundet wieder. Die Seuche flaut ab und es folgt eine Rekordernte. Auch aus Callis, Kerakonom, Muneninva und sogar vereinzelt aus dem Reich des Fürst Pennamis kommen inzwischen Pilger in den Distholechtempel. Als Gegengewicht werden allsommerlich Turniere und Festspiele zu Ehren des Yrkolluh abgehalten, in Erinnerung an die Weihung der Schwarzen Garde an diesen Gott: aus dem ersten, regelmäßigen Tournier geht El-Galad Markgraf Gorth’s Sohn geht als Sieger aus dem Bogenschußbewerb, der Ritter Ondaros als Sieger aus dem Speerwurf und Schwertkampf hervor. 4796 :Die große Brücke über den Lorandinel wird (wieder)fertiggestellt. Rokarom ernennt Bekalos Balderon zu seinem Nachfolger. 4796 - 4797 :In mehreren Sitzungen der „Hohen Stände“ (Geld- und Schwertadel, Kleriker) werden die Bedinungen für das Zusammenwachsen der Staaten Turmaras und Callis festgelegt. Erster Purpuratus wird der Heermeister Calodan, der durch seine Klugheit einiges vom Klischee des Primitiven Orkenunholds in Callis revidiert. Rokarom stattest Callis einen Besuch ab und lässt sich in die Mysterien des Yrkolluhkults einweihen . Der erste Großrichter von Turmaras Ostoco’as (ein Oger) lässt die „blutigen Tafeln“ (das Strafgesetz von Turmas) zusammenstellen, in denen jede Form von „Volksaufhetzung“ mit dem Tod bestraft wird. 4798 :Igurn III, der verehrte Atar, geht nach fast 40 jähriger Amtszeit im Alter von 94 Jahren ins Licht. Zu seinem Nachfolger – in einer Art Reaktion auf dessen toleranten (und in seinen letzten Lebensjahren leider zunehmend „sonnenverglanzten“ – sprich senilen) Regierungssteil wird Ermaron Augarsor ernannt, der fanatische Bruder von Fürst Pennamis IV, der die in seiner ersten Predigt den Kampf gegen die „Schwarzkulte“ als Priorität seiner Regierung verkündet. Die „Schwarze Garde“ und die Truppen Callis halten gemeinsame Manöver ab, Zwergenfürst Iwan Feenbart und Markgraf Gorth als Gesandter Fürst Eads kommen nach Silberschein. 4799 :Fürst Pennamis IV wird von seinem Bruder zum Reichsmarschall ernannt, Graf Gyrnalis zum Befehlshaber der Sonnengarde. Fürst Rokarom erklärt zur Förderung des Glashandels eine 5 jährige Steuerfreiheit für jeden Glasbläser in Silberschein.. Die halbe Stadt entdeckt ihre Berufung zum Glasbewerbe, bis der Fürst verkündet, dass Voraussetzung der Steuerfreiheit eine öffentliche Kunstfertigkeitsprobe unter Aufsicht der Gildenmeister ist – der Versuch einer Steuerhinterziehung wird mit Verlust der Nase geahndet. Ein ungeahnter Talentverlust im Glasbläsereinbereich setzt ein. Orkhäuptling Akras gerät über den Besitz der einzigen großen Eisenerzmine in Turmaras mit mehreren menschlichen Landbesitzern in Callis in Streit. Schlägereien eskalieren in innerethischen Unruhen mit mehreren Todesfällen. Großrichter Ostoco’as fällt einen Richtspruch gegen Akras, worauf dieser wutentbrannt dem Fürsten Rokarom Turman den Gehorsam aufkündigt, sich (zweites Chaosreich) anschließt und dieses zum Einfall in Turmaras anstachelt. Die Schwarze Garde (dabei tun sich vor allem die Reiterverbände unter Ritter Ondaros hervor) zerschmettern die (nur halbherzig geführten) Einfälle aus (zweites Chaosreich), die eigentlich mehr der Linderung der Langeweile des Zweitgeborenen dortigen Prinzen dienen. Akras wird gefangenen genommen und als Hochverräter zum Tode verurteil, von Fürst Rokarom (der weitere innerstaatliche Spannungen fürchtet) jedoch nur verbannt. Der Halboger G’urtashats taucht wieder auf und plündert das vor den Toren der Stadt gelegene Landhaus des Ritter Ondaros und schändet und tötet dessen Gemahlin. 4800 :Große Truppenbewegungen bei Fürst Pennamis IV, verstärkt durch Einheiten der Sonnengarde. Mit Isador wird nichtsdestotrotz ein neuer Handelsvertrag geschlossen, beim diesjährigen Yrkolluhfest werden alle bisherigen Rekorde gebrochen: Recken aus Aqua Atanien, Ritter aus den Irinas und seinen Tributären Staaten, Krieger aus Kerakonom, selbst Phoramon, Phaiglin und sogar Danu wetteifern miteinander. Die Priesterschaft des Distholech bietet den Mutigsten der Helden an, die “Inkarnation des Grauens“zu erschlagen: die „unheiligen Triebe der Stadt“ werden auf ein Tier gebannt, dass dann für drei Tage und drei Nächte in den Garten von (CREO Aura) eingeschlossen wird und dort zu ungehörer Größe heranwächst. Trotz Bedenkens des Fürsten entschliesst sich Purpuratus Calodan dazu, dieses Angebot anzunehmen, um den Ruf des Turniers zu erhöhen. Aufgrund der Segenssprüche der Priesterschaft des Distholech wächst ein solcherart malträtierter Hund zu ochsengröße an und tötet dreißig der gegen ihn antretenden Teilnehmer. Erst Ondaros gelingt es, das Monstrum zu bezwingen. Im Herbst kommt das Gerücht auf, dass Bekalso Balderon inkognito im Reich von Fürst Pennamis IV umherreise. Im Winter stirbt Fürst Pennamis IV überraschend beim Mahl. Sein Sohn Pennamis V tritt die Nachfolge an und beschuldigt die „Ketzerstaaten“ des Giftmordes („Herzinfarkt wegen exzessiven Saufens“ ist die Replik aus Silberschein). Nach Unruhen gegen den neuen Atar werden die Sonnengarden zur Unterdrückung der Rebellion nach Tillow abberufen. 4801 :Rokarom Turmaras führt – verstärkt durch Einheiten aus Kerakonom, Muneninvua einen Blitzfeldzug gegen Pennamis V durch, zerstört dessen Winterlager und dessen Hauptburg und zwingt ihn zur Flucht in seine Residenzhauptstadt, die er belagert, jedoch nicht einnehmen kann. Nachdem sich Pennamis V auch diversen Rebellionen seiner eigenen Vasallen gegenübersieht, schließen die Streitparteien einen 5 jährigen Waffenstillstand und tauschen Gefangene aus. Mit Schätzen beladen kehrt Rokarom Turmaras nach Silberschein zurück. :Der Großrichter Ostoco’as wird der Korruption beschuldigt und hingerichtet .Bekalos Balderon ernennt sich zum Justitiar und ernennt den Ankläger Ostoco’as, Nuristom (ein Gnom) zum Stadtrichter von Silberschein. Nuristom baut in der Folge gemeinsam mit dem Gilden das Amt des Stadtrichters von Silberschein zu einem der mächtigsten Ämter der Staatsverwaltung auf, nachdem er häufig eine Mittlerrolle zwischen den einzelnen Ethnien und Religionsgruppen spielen muss. Der Glashändler Ssassan spendiert dem Stadtgericht ein äußerst luxuriöses Geschenk:: eine zweimannshohe, farbige Glasscheibe. Damit ist der Regierungssitz (der sich inder ehemaligen Stadtburg von Silberschein) befindet, endgültig fertiggestellt. Zwergenkönig Iwan Feenbart lässt als Zeichen seiner Huld am Großenmarkt eine große Wasseruhr installieren, die in den öffentlichen Brunnen eingebaut wird. Justitiar Bekalos Balderon profiliert sich als Mann des Ausgleichs, der klug und weise über das öffentliche Wohl achtet: in einem Musterprozess verurteilt er den Schwager von Ondaros zum Tode, nachdem dieser eine Wilderer auf eigene Faust aufgehängt hat. Ebenso verlieren ein Oger und ein Orkhäuptling ihr Haupt, nachdem sie Mitglieder ihres eigenen Haushaltes „wegen Ungehorsam“ hingerichtet haben. Damit ist klar gestellt: in Turmaras hat lediglich der Staat die Blut und Hochgerichtsbarkeit. Der Adel bzw. die Klane maximal die Niedergerichtsbarkeit. 4802 :Die Kaserne der Schwarzen Garde wird in einer großen Zeremonie fertiggestellt und der große Stier Yrkolluhs geopfert. Der bisherige Vize-Kommandant der Schwarzen Garde, Myr’catos (ein Oger, Leibwächter und Protegée von Bekalos Balderon)wird zum Bannerherren der Äxte Yrkolluhs (Callis Eliteeinheit) ernannt, um die Verschmelzung der Verwaltungskörper von Silberschein und Callis voranzutreiben. Es gibt allerdings ein praktisches Problem: kein Ross ist in der Lage, den Giganten über längere Dauer in voller Rüstung zu tragen. Das Flammenorakel Yrkolluhs rät, dass der wackere Held “sein Ross im Westen“ finden werde. Myr’catos reist darauf hin nach Westen und kehrt nach einiger Zeit schwerverletzt mit einem gefesselten, jungen Lindwurm, den er in einer Höhle om verfluchten Feld von C’aeboat gefunden hat zurück. Das Untier wird in einem Stahlkäfig im inneren der Festung der Schwarzen Garde festgehalten, bei seiner Zähmung sterben mehrere Dompteure. Ein Giftmord in einer der mächtigsten Getreidehändlerfamilien bei einer Familienfeier erschüttert Silberschein: nur der junge Bodogistas kann – nach Tagen qualvollen Leidens – gerettet werden, vom Rest der Familie bleiben nur 14 Leichen und 4.000 Pfund Silber .Der Verdacht fällt auf die größten Konkurrenten der Bodogistas, den Getreideherren Gorlam. Gorlam wird einige Wochen später tod im Lorandinel treiben aufgefunden: der allgemeine Tenor ist, dass er seinem Leben aus Gewissensbissens ein Ende gemacht hat. Die Familie sieht sich öffentlicher Ächtung ausgesetzt und verlässt Silberschein. Bodogistas übernimmt - bald von seiner Erkrankung genesen – auch das Geschäft des Gorlam. 4803 :Ssassan wird zum Gildenvorsteher der Glasmeistergilde gemacht; Bodogistas ersteht das Amt des Säckelwartes von Silberschein um stolze 400 Pfund Silber. Die große Hauptstrasse wird fertiggepflastert, Rokarom feiert sein 37 jähriges Herrschaftsjubiläum; alle Fürsten der Umgebung, selbst Pennamis V schicken Geschenke – besonderes Aufsehen erregen zwei Berglöwen, die der Gesandte des Königreich Peros übersendet. Isadorsche Gildenhändler bieten Weinstöcke an, die auf den Domänen des Fürsten ausgesetzt werden. Die zwei Zwillingsenkel von Rokarom und Kinder von Bekalos Balderon und Missala Halissa, Raudakom und Rikarom, eben von schwere Krankheit genesen, werden von Priestern aller anwesenden Religionen gesegnet .Auf Anregung von Rokaron Missala Halissa verkündet der Fürst öffentlich, dass er demnächst sein Amt niederlege und seine Tochter und seinen Schwiegersohn gemeinsam mit der Herrschaft betrauen wird. Die Schwarze Garde, das Volk, die Gilden und die Priesterschaft huldigt daraufhin dem zukünftigen Herrscherpaar gemeinsam. Bekalos Balderon soll seit diesem Zeitpunkt seiner Frau distanziert gegenüberstehen. 4804 :Rokaron Missala Halissa begeben sich auf diplomatische Rundreise – zuerst nach Ochoron, wo sie den Streit zwischen dem neugekrönten Köngig und seinem Stiefbruder mildern können, danach nach Cherakonom, wo sie vom Großkönig des Schwarzen Chaos (?) huldvoll und in Ehren begrüßt werden. Danach begeben sie sich auf den beschwerliche Reise nach Norden, wo sie Pereos und danach Krethalbansthin, in weitere Folge auch das Fürstentum von Cissim bereisen. Penamis V Machtbereich meiden sie, ansonsten ist die Reise ein Erfolg. Insbeonsere Rokaron Missala Halissa’s klare und würdige Weise beindruckt ihre Gesprächspartner. Derweil gelingt es der Schwarzen Garde endlich, das Schreckensregiment des Halbogers G’urtashats beenden: Eine energisches Durchgreifen gegen die Strauchdiebe, die sämtlicherweise das Rad erwartet, macht die Strassen sicherer. Nachdem der Wagen der Fürstin bei der Heimkehr wegen der schlechten Strassenverhältnisse beinahe in einen Abgrund gestürzt wäre, wird an einem großangelegten Ausbau des Strassennetzes begonnen. Von den Plänen die Hauptstrassen des Reiches zu pflastern wird abgekommen, nachdem das Schatzamt – vorsichtig – schätzt, dass dies das 30 fache der Jahreseinnahmen erfordern würde. 4805 :Fürst Rokaron Turman legt die Krone nieder, seine Tochter und sein Schwiegersohn besteigen den Thron. Prompt gibt es Streit: gegen den erklärten Wunsch von Bekalos Balderon (der seine rechte Hand Nuristom gerne installieren würde) setzt Rokaron Missala Halissa die Ernennung des Agonos (eines zugereisten menschlichen Schriftgelehrten) als Purpuraturs (Staatskanzler ) durch. Im Ausgleich wird die Halborkin Iokaste (bis dato die gefürchtete Militärrichterin der Schwarzen Garde und glühenden Yrkolluhanhängerin) zur Hoherichterin beschlossen. Die Gesetze von Silberschein DIE BLUTIGEN TAFELN SILBERSCHEINS – STRAFGESETZE IN TURMARAS #Dies sind die Gesetze, die auf alle, deren Fuss den Boden von Turmaras betreten hat, Anwendung finden sollen, ohne Ansicht der Rasse, Herkunft oder Geschlecht, es sei denn, das Gesetz sehe etwas anderes vor. Niemand soll sich auf Religion, Herkunft, Kaste, Verpflichtung der Ehre oder Wissen um diese Gesetze berufen können, um deren Anwendung zu vermeiden. #Das Recht, mit dem Tod, Verstümmelung, Exil, Zwangsarbeit oder Beschlagnahmung des gesamten Vermögens zu strafen ist ausschließlich dem Fürstlichen Hochgericht und dem Stadtgericht, wie es das Gesetz festlegen möge, vorbehalten. # Mit ausdrücklicher Genehmigung des Fürsten können: * die Oberhäupter der adeligen Häuser, die in die Adelsrolle des Adelsstandmeisters eingetragen sind, die kleine Gerichtsbarkeit ausüben über: ihr Hausgesinde, ihr Lehensleute, so diese in der Adelsrolle verzeichnet sind,und ihre besoldeten Kriegsleute; * das Oberhaupt der Priesterschaft des lebenspendenden Distholech vom Tempel der Gnade, das Oberhaupt der Priesterschaft vom lebenslenkenden Shakrig vom Tempel des Zitadelle des Glaubens und das Oberhaupt des Schreins der Stärke, das Oberhaupt der Priesterschaft vom Rauchenden Blute des Yrkolluh vom Tempel des Stählernen Glanzes, das Oberhaupt der Priesterschaft vom Haus der Weisheit des Kundigen N’Baaz, das Oberhaupt des Klosters der Reinen Sonne von Myreios und das Oberhaupt der Gemeinschaft des Schreines der Großen Mutter über: ihr Hausgesinde, ihre Lehensleute, so wie diese in die Kultusrolle der Kultusherren eingetragen sind; * die Kommandanten der Schwarzen Garde, die in die Soldrolle des Heeramtes eingetragen sind, über ihre Soldleute und Untergebenen, so diese in der Soldrolle verzeichnt sind; * der Hauptmann der Stadtwache und seine Subjusitiare, so sie in die Amtsrolle des Stadthauptmanns eingetragen sind, über ihre Amtsbüttel und Soldleute und Untergebenen, so diese in der Amtsrolle verzeichnet sind; * die Oberhäupter des Magistratum Obscurum, so sie in die Amtrolle der Hochrichterin eingetragen, über ihr Hausgesinde, ihre Lehensleute und ihre besoldeten Kriegsleute, so diese alle in der Amtsrolle verzeichnet sind; die niedere Strafgerichtsbarkeit, daher das Recht, an Haut und Haar zu strafen, aber nicht dauerhaft zu verstümmeln, an Geld bis zu 100 Pfund Silbers oder dessen Gegenwert in Sachleistung, oder bis auf 1 Jahr mit Einschliessung und zwanghaftiger Arbeit zu strafen, innehaben. MORD/TODSCHLAG: :4. So wer jemanden tötet, seis mit Gewalt, Gift, Tücke oder Hexerei, der sei des Todes und werde am Hals aufgehängt bis zum Tod, es sei denn, er sei als von Adel in der Adelsrolle eingetragen, als Inhaber eines geweihten Amtes in der Kultusrolle eingetragen: denen mögen man das Haupt abschlagen, bis sie tot sind. Und die in der Amtsrolle des Magistratum Obscurum verzeichneten Oberhäupter möge man in diesem Fall an einen Pfahl binden und den reinigenden Flammen aussetzen, bis dass sie zu Asche verbrannt sind. Und sein gesamtes Vermögen soll anheim fallen dem Schatzamt und den Hinterbliebenen des Opfers zu gleichen Teilen auf ewig. :5. So wer jemanden töte, auf die Gestalt wies in Punkt 4. geschrieben, und tue dies zur Verteidigung seines Lebens, seines Gutes, seiner Ehr, seines Glaubens, seines Volkes, seiner Kaste oder der Verteidigung des Lebens, des Gutes der Ehr, des Glaubens, des Volkes oder der Kaste eines anderen und tue dies in Bedacht auf die guten Sitten und eingedenk der Wichtigkeit des öffentlichen Friedens, so soll dies, wenns das Gericht für gerecht empfindet, für schuld- und straffrei gelten. Wenn aber das Gericht der Meinung ist, dies sei wider die guten Sitten und im Widerspruch zur Wichtigkeit des öffentlichen Frieden geschehen, so möge man ihn aus diesen Landen verbannen auf mindesten 10 Jahre und die Hälfte seines Vermögens soll anheim fallen dem Schatzamt und den Hinterbliebenen des Opfers zu gleichen Teilen auf ewig. :6. So wer jemanden töte, auf die Gestalt wies in Punkt 4. beschrieben und gebe nachher an, er habe dies getan zur Verteidigung seines Lebens, seines Gutes, seiner Ehr, seines Glaubens, seines Volkes oder seiner Kaste oder der Verteidigung des Lebens, des Gutes der Ehr, des Glaubens, des Volkes oder der Kaste eines anderen und tue dies in Bedacht auf die guten Sitten und eingedenk der Wichtigkeit des öffentlichen Friedens, und befinde das Gericht dies sei lügenhaft und falsch gewesen, so soll man ihm zuerst die Zunge ausreißen als einem Eidbrüchigen und soll ihn ohne Gnade die Glieder öffentlich mit dem Rad zerstoßen bis zum Tode und durch das Rad flechten zur öffentlichen Abschreckung. Und sein gesamtes Vermögen soll anheim fallen dem Schatzamt auf ewig. SCHWERE VERLETZUNG AM LEIBE :7. Und wer jemanden am Leib und der Gesundheit verwunde, seis mit Gewalt, Gift, Tücke oder Hexerei und diese Wunde sei nicht wieder hergestellt nach 70 Tagen und 70 Nächten, dem soll öffentlich abgeschlagen werden die Hand mit dem Beil und er soll verbannt werden aus dem Land auf mindestens 10 Jahr und die Hälfte ihres Vermögens soll anheim fallen dem Schatzamt auf ewig und die andere Hälfte soll dem Verwundeten anheim fallen auf ewig, es sei denn das Gericht befinde, dies sei unbillig. Dann solls ihn nur verbannen auf ewig und die Hälfte seines Vermögens sollen anheim fallen dem Schatzamt und dem Verwundeten zu gleichen Teilen auf ewig. :8. So wer jemanden am Leib und der Gesundheit verwunde, wies in Punkt 7. geschrieben, und tue dies zur Verteildung seines Lebens, seines Gutes, seiner Ehr, seines Glaubens, seines Volkes, seiner Kaste oder der Verteidigung des Lebens, des Gutes der Ehr, des Glaubens, des Volkes oder der Kaste eines anderen und tue dies in Bedacht auf die guten Sitten und eingedenk der Wichtigkeit des öffentlichen Friedens, so soll dies, wenns das Gericht für gerecht empfindet, für schuld- und straffrei gelten. Wenn aber das Gericht der Meinung ist, dies sei wider die guten Sitten und im Widerspruch zur Wichtigkeit des öffentlichen Frieden geschehen, so möge man die aus dem Lande verbannen auf mindesten 1 Jahr und ein Viertel seines Vermögens soll anheim fallen dem Schatzamt und dem Verwundeten zu gleichen Teilen auf ewig. LEICHTE VERLETZUNG AM LEIBE :9. So wer jemanden am Leib und der Gesundheit verwunde, wies in Punkt 7. geschrieben, und diese Wunde sei wiederhergestellt nach 70 Tagen und 70 Nächten, dessen Vermögen soll auf ein Viertel anheim fallen dem Schatzamt und dem Verwundeten zu gleichen Teilen auf ewig. Und zusätzlich soll der erhalten öffentlich Rutenstreiche auf den Rücken mindestens 20 und nicht mehr als 60. :10. So wer jemand am Leib oder der Gesundheit verwunde, wies in Punkt 7. geschrieben und diese Wunde sei wiederhergestellt nach 70 Tagen und 70 Nächten und tue dies zur Verteildung seines Lebens, seines Gutes, seiner Ehr, seines Glaubens, seines Volkes, seiner Kaste oder der Verteidigung des Lebens, des Gutes der Ehr, des Glaubens des Volkes, der Kaste eines anderen und tue dies in Bedacht auf die guten Sitten und eingedenk der Wichtigkeit des öffentlichen Friedens, so soll dies, wenns das Gericht für gerecht empfindet, für schuld- und straffrei gelten. Wenn aber das Gericht der Meinung ist, dies sei wider die guten Sitten und im Widerspruch zur Wichtigkeit des öffentlichen Frieden geschehen, so möge ein Zehntel seines Vermögens anheim fallen dem Schatzamt und dem Verwundeten zu gleichen Teilen auf ewig. RAUFHANDEL :11. Und wenn sich zwei oder mehrere am Leib oder Gesundheit verwunden, wies in Punkt 7. geschrieben, und dies geschah im Raufhandel oder im Suffe an öffentlichem Ort und erregt dies unziemlich Aufsehen, und das Gericht befinde, sie hätten alle schuld dran gehabt, dann sollen alle, und auch der oder die Verletzten, so dieser genesen, jeder erhalten 20 Rutenhiebe auf den Hintern öffentlich und sie sollen an die Schandsäule gestellt werden für 1 Stunde dem Volk zur Schau und dann sollen sie hingehen in Frieden und nicht mehr das Gericht belästigen mit ihrem Zorn. RAUB :12. Und wer jemanden an Leib und der Gesundheit verwunde, seis mit Gewalt, Gift, Tücke oder Hexerei oder solcherart verängstige, um ihm zu Rauben Gut und Habe oder ihn zu vertreiben von seinem Lande, dem soll man ohne Gnade die Glieder öffentlich mit dem Rad zerstoßen bis zum Tode und durch das Rad flechten zur öffentlichen Abschreckung. Und sein gesamtes Vermögen soll anheim fallen dem Schatzamt auf ewig. Aber vorher soll das Gericht ausrufen lassen, und wer sein Hab und Gut finde unter dem Vermögen, der soll es – nach Bringung von gebührend Beweis und Zeugenschaft – an sich nehmen. PRESSUNG :13. Und wer jemanden in Ängst und Furcht versetze, um ihm zu zwingen zu raubem Gut und Habe oder ihn vertreiben von seinem Lande und hat dazu kein Recht, so soll man ihm ohne Gnade die Glieder öffentlich mit dem Rat zerstoßen bis zum Tod und durch das Rad flechten zur öffentlichen Abschreckung. DIEBSTAHL UND BETRUG :14. Und wer jemanden in Heimlichkeit oder durch Lug und Trug abnehme oder dazu beitrage, dass jemand abgenommen werde sein Hab und Gut, und dies Hab und Gut sei mehr wert als (1 guter Monatslohn), so soll man ihm am Hals aufhängen Organisationen in und um Silberschein Die Stadtregierung von Silberschein :Die Stadtregierung von Silberschein hat sich 4810 entschieden, die Gründung von Mutualis zu unterstützen und später auch ein Magistratum obscurum einzurichten, das offiziell zuständig ist für die magischen Angelegenheiten. Seither hat sich in der Ämterbesetzung und der Stellung des Gildenrates durch die Interventionen von Mutualis schon einiges getan. Mutualis - Das Haus der Begegnung :Mutualis ist ein Projekt, dass von der Stadtregierung im Frühjahr 4810 ins Leben gerufen wurde. Man versuchte den vielen magischen Strömungen und Verwirrungen Herr zu werden, indem man die größten mystischen Organisationen anhielt, eine Botschaft gründen zu lassen. Jede der Vereinigungen entsandte einen Magier als Botschafter und gemeinsam sollten Probleme auf mystischer Ebene durch diese Botschafter untersucht und möglicherweise beseitigt werden. Ein Jahr später wurde unter der Federführung von Mutualis das Magistratum Obscurum eingerichtet, eine Behörde für magische und mystische Angelegenheiten, die allen Dinge und Personen von magischer Natur überstellt ist. Die Druiden von Turmaras :Die Druiden von Turmaras der umliegenden Wälder sind in ganz Turmaras bekannt und politisch sehr aktiv. In der Stadt Silberschein sind sie allerdings kaum anzutreffen. Das Interesse der Druiden dreht sich hauptsächlich um die Erhaltung der heiligen Orte, der Cairns. Man sagt ihnen aber auch politische Ambitionen nach. ---- Diese Seite ist Teil des Kay Eriya Projekts von KainNiemand, BelniFore, MaWelt und HaraScon. Deine Meinung: Kay Eriya Forum ----